


The time Will needed him and the time he didn't

by LoLecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal is a good boyfriend, M/M, Trans Will Graham, Transphobia, University AU, murder as a solution to problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoLecter/pseuds/LoLecter
Summary: One night when coming home from the university Will is distracted and get hits by a car. His trip to the emergency room turns even worse that it would have been when the doctor learn he is trans. Hannibal does everything he can to help Will afterwards including borrowing puppies and murdering bad people.





	The time Will needed him and the time he didn't

 

Will was just coming back from the university when it happened. It was stupid really, He was too much in his own head and tired from his evening spent working at the library, so he didn’t check when crossing the street in the middle of nowhere. Sadly, the driver going steady in the street didn’t see him in the dark and hit him before even realizing there was someone in front of him. Will didn’t remember much after that. He knew he hit his head somewhere and felt a blinding pain in his leg. After that he thought he heard a panicked voice talking to him, but he couldn’t answer it.

He must have lost consciousness because the next time he felt awake he was in an ambulance strapped on a stretcher, and the next time after that he was at the hospital and Hannibal was somehow there holding his hand. Will forced himself to stay awake this time and looked around him. He was obviously still in the emergency room. A nurse was placing his leg in big plastic thing he couldn’t name, and a doctor was asking Hannibal question on his general health and pre-existing condition. Hannibal sounded calm and cold to the doctor, but Will knew him better than that. He knew Hannibal was probably feeling hot with fury and so worried for Will he would have to be forcibly removed from his side.

Will held Hannibal’s hand a bit tighter to let him know he was awake.

“Hello…Whass happened?” was all he was able to ask.

Hannibal turned back to him, and his eyes held so much relief and worries at the same time Will wondered how it was that Hannibal hadn’t just imploded from so much emotions.

“Will!” was all he could say at first. Then, he got a hold of himself and explained quickly:

“You are at the hospital. You were hit by a car. We suspect a concussion and a broken leg, but you will be fine.”

“How…” Will was suddenly hit by a wave of pain in his head and he couldn’t finish his sentence. The concussion thing seemed about right. Thankfully, Hannibal didn’t need him to finish.

“I called you when the man who hit you was waiting for the ambulance. He answered and explained the situation. I came immediately.”

Will only nodded holding Hannibal’s hand even tighter, to let him know he was glad to have him. Hannibal gave him a little smile, the best he could give him in the situation. The doctor chose this moment to interrupt.

“You were saying that Will takes no medication that we need to worry about? Does that mean that he does take medication? Because we need to know.”

Hannibal looked visibly tense and Will at first didn’t understand why, until it hit him. His hormone treatment. Hannibal was trying not to out him to the doctor.

“S”ok Hannibal. You can tell him.”

Hannibal nodded once and then said:

“Will takes intra muscular injections of testosterone once a week. His hormonal treatment will not affect any medication you can give him nor change anything to any possible problem relating to his head or leg.”

The doctor probably having not met many trans people in his practice asked:

“Why the treatment?”

Will could have sworn that Hannibal sighted a little at how slow the doctor was.

“Because he is transgender. Now can we move on to the important thing please: treating Will?”

Will was too out of it to care about the doctor reaction at this point or even see his face. It was Hannibal’s face that gave him an inkling that it wasn’t really good. Feeling suddenly very tired Will just closed his eyes and stopped listening. The doctor spoke with Hannibal a bit more and then left at the same time as the nurse, leaving Will alone with his boyfriend.

Later, they gave Will something for the pain, then gave him a brain scan and let him wait. The nurse all looked at him weirdly however, and Will was feeling more and more uncomfortable. One nurse who came in his room at around 2 in the morning to give him some more medication even asked him why he had chosen to be a man. Will still in pain and genuinely confused by the question just looked at the nurse shocked. It was Hannibal who finally answered:

“Will didn’t choose to be a man. He was always a man. Now please stop asking inappropriate questions to a patient who is vulnerable and in pain!”

Will could have kissed Hannibal in that moment if he hadn’t felt so much like shit physically and mentally by this point. The nurse instead of apologizing and leaving just went on:

“I didn’t mean to be rude! I was just asking because I have a lesbian friend who chose to become a man and get a penis to be with women, but I can see Mr. Graham here is with a man and does not have a penis. I was simply a bit confused.”

Will didn’t even know where to start with that statement. Even normally he would have felt discouraged. Right now, he felt hopeless so all he said was:

“Go away please. Just go.”

The nurse sighed like he was the one being rude and finally left.

Hannibal looked furious, but he was obviously controlling himself for Will. He kissed his hand and told him it would not happen again. Will wasn’t sure how Hannibal could make that promise, but he was fairly certain he would end up eating the nurse in the next couple of weeks and that made him feel a bit better.

Hannibal was obviously perfect. Staying awake by Will side all night. Telling him how he would kill the person who had dared to hit him with his car. Bringing him water, juice, food and even helping him pee in that annoying thing without making Will feel disgusting.

A bit later, Will heard the doctor he had seen a couple of hours ago speaking with the nurses outside of his room. He didn’t hear every word, but it sounded something like:

“No, I’m not treating this freak. Paul can take him tomorrow morning.”

“…asked him and her boyfriend got all angry at me…Don’t know why…”

“Don’t try to understand….yeah…he is studying medicine from what I heard. Maybe that’s why he is with him?....”

“Yeah…No I never treated a transgender before either. I have no idea what to do…”

Each word hit Will in the chest like a ton of bricks. He was a freak and he would always be a freak. People would never see him as a real man, so what was the point of trying anyway? What was the point of fighting?

With his leg stuck, Will couldn’t, but he wanted nothing more than to place himself in a ball and not move for the next month. He just closed his eyes and used his arms too hide his silent tears. He was so tired. Hannibal tried to say something, obviously very angry:

“Will…I…”

“No. Not right now Hannibal. I don’t want to hear anything.”

Will heard him swallow and then put a hand on his thigh, to remind him of his presence. The next time a nurse came in to give him medication, they didn’t say anything (probably because Hannibal looked at them like he would cut them open from belly button to nose if they said one word), but they were obviously not comfortable and kept looking toward Will’s junk. Will bit his forearm really hard not to scream the moment they had left the room. Hannibal didn’t try to stop him, but afterward he took his arm and kissed it. When Will didn’t react to this, feeling too dead inside to care at this point, he hid his face in Will’s neck and murmured:

“I’m so sorry Will. I would kill them all for you if I could.”

Will sighed heavily and replied:

“I know, Hannibal. I know.”

Long hours later Will finally saw a doctor. It was the morning by this time and the doctor was a bit older than the other one he had seen. Very serious, but also a lot more professional. He looked like it anyway. He put Will foot and leg in a plastic cast, gave Hannibal a lot of instruction for the commotion and a date for the removing of the cast.

They were finally out of there. Hannibal drove Will home mostly in silence. He told him he would take care of everything and when Will didn’t even answer that Hannibal stayed silent.

When they got home, Will got under the cover in their bed and just stayed there for the rest of the day. Hannibal came a couple of time to make him drink, eat or take his medication. Will did as he was asked, but no more. When Hannibal sat down in the bed to read by Will’s side in the afternoon he didn’t even acknowledge his presence. Will felt bad for Hannibal. It was obvious that seeing Will suffer and not being able to do anything was hurting him, but he just didn’t have the energy to talk to him just yet.

All he could do was lie there and hate himself. He felt like such a freak. Nobody would ever see him as who he was, and he had been foolish to even hope they would. It was his own fault really for having such high expectation. Even when he was in pain and physically hurt, people couldn’t put aside their disgust to treat him like a human being. Nothing would ever change and there was nothing anybody could do about that.

It was these thoughts that turned in his head all day. When it was time for bed Hannibal, without asking this time, held him hard against his chest and kissed his hair and neck multiple times.

“I love you so much Will. I wish…” and then he sighed.

Will knew what he wanted to say. He wished he could help him. He wished they could live in a world where Will would be treated the same as him. He wished for a lot of things.

Will then spoke for the first time of the day. His voice was hoarse from the lack of speaking.

“I love you too. I just… I feel so hopeless. I know it’s stupid and I have gone through worse, but I’m just so tired of all of this. I just want to be treated like everyone else. I just want to be normal…”

It was then that for the first time of the day the tears escaped his eyes.

Hannibal whispered “I know. I know” and continued to kiss his hair and neck as Will’s tears turned into sobs.

They stayed like this for at least an hour. All of the sadness, anger and despair that Will had accumulated in the last couple of years had decided to come out and there was no stopping it. Will didn’t know when he fell asleep, only that Hannibal was still holding him when he did.

The next day Will felt a bit better, but he still didn’t do anything all day. Physically he was fine, frequent headache and cast aside. However, mentally he was still too exhausted and sad to do anything. The closest he came to do anything was when Hannibal read to him in bed while playing with his hair. Will used Hannibal’s thigh as a pillow and listened to his voice, wishing he could do this for the rest of his life.

Slowly, but surely Will started to feel a bit better and he even gave Hannibal a rare smile on the third day, when Hannibal came in with their neighbor puppy, who apparently suddenly needed a babysitter for the afternoon. Will had no doubt that Hannibal had probably paid or manipulated the old lady into borrowing the puppy, but he appreciated the gesture anyway. He let the dog sleep in bed with him, cuddled him and threw a little ball for him across the apartment. Normally Hannibal would have complained about dog hair in the bed or the playing inside, but this time he didn’t say anything. He only smiled.

On the fourth day, Hannibal had to go out to buy groceries and such. Will borrowed one of Hannibal comfy shirt and forced himself to do some homework in bed. He loved criminology, but today it wasn’t as interesting as it usually was. Still he kept on because for some reason he still felt like he had to try.

Hours later, Hannibal finally came back. It was dark outside, and he had been gone over 6 hours. Will heard him going in the kitchen, so he got up, curious what had taken so long. Had Hannibal searched everywhere for some kind of organic plant he needed in a specific French recipe? Will smiled a bit at that.

When he came to the kitchen however, what he saw was not Hannibal with bags full of foods. What he saw was two small coolers. Will knew those coolers. Hannibal only used them for a specific kind of meat.

“Hannibal…”

“Oh Will! You’re up!” the man said, smiling, happy to see him wearing his shirt and out of bed.  

“Yes I… I was curious what took you so long. Hannibal what’s in those coolers? Or rather who’s in them?”

Hannibal came to him and held him close against his chest, his smile even bigger.

“Nobody that we will miss Will, that I can promise.”

Hannibal then kissed him softly and Will let him, his curiosity forgotten for the moment. Then the realization hit him.

“Hannibal?” he said breaking the kiss. “Did those organs belong to a doctor by any chance?”

Hannibal gave him a sheepish smile.

“A doctor and a nurse to be more precise.”

Will opened his mouth in shock, but he was lost for words. After a moment, he burrowed his head against Hannibal chest and just held him strongly.

“Thank you” he murmured against his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too Will. I was serious when I told you that I would kill them all if I could. Sadly, I can’t kill everyone who think like they did, but I can at least do this for you.”

 “What about the guy that hit me? I thought you would go for him first even thought I think I was at fault there.”

“While I do not appreciate him hitting you he will have legal consequences and his offence while physically painful, was not as bad as theirs.”

Will kissed him and smiled.

“Are you cooking them tonight?”

“It was the plan yes.”

“And will you tell me in detail how you killed them during dinner?”

Hannibal, smiled, amused.

“Yes, of course my love.”

Will gave Hannibal his first real smile since the hospital and finally felt a little bit less heavy.

“Then let’s get to it.”

 

_5 years later_

Will was  at the airport with Hannibal coming back from a month in Italy when he saw it. In the line beside them the agents were pulling a woman aside and asking her questions. Apparently, her body scan showed something strange and they needed to pat her down. The woman obviously embarrassed murmured something to them and their face changed.

One of the man then turned to his colleague by the scanner a couple of meters away and yelled:

“OY George! It’s just a man pretending to be a lady, that’s why it did that.”

Will saw the woman, who he had guessed was trans, become red from embarrassment and anger.

“Alright mister you can go, but next time tell us before.”

The woman quickly took her things and went away as fast as possible.

“They shouldn’t let these freaks change their name and such. Everyone gets confused and mistake them for the real thing.” Will heard the same agent say to another man.

Will noted the name tag mentally and tried to breathe. Hannibal who was beside him and had seen the same scene just took his hand and the look he gave him let him know that he knew. He knew that Will was presently dreaming of killing this man with his bare hand and it took all he had not to do it right this moment.

When they got home, Will started his research and let Hannibal deal with the bags. Later that night he almost attacked Hannibal with his furious need to have him and be had by him. He could feel the darkness and hopelessness closing down on him, with all the hate he was seeing everywhere in the news at the moment and the scene he had just witnessed today. Hannibal feeling his need for it, fucked him through the mattress, made him completely lose his mind and then held him tightly against his chest. It was only this that stopped Will from falling into the darkness once again. He held onto Hannibal and fell asleep knowing at least he would be fine for the night.

The next day, without any explanation, he told Hannibal that he had to go out and only came back many hours later. When Hannibal saw him come in with a cooler in hand he didn’t seem surprised. He simply smiled and asked him what was for dinner.

Will, feeling a lot better than the day before kissed him and replied:

“I hope you like TSA agent.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically therapy for me. I kind of mixed two experiences I had at the hospital in the last couple of years in one and added another situation I heard of at the end. Sadly I didn't have an Hannibal with me.


End file.
